


Kid x Reader

by Bamse



Series: One Piece x Reader Oneshots [6]
Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamse/pseuds/Bamse





	Kid x Reader

Thanks so much for the request Gr8estWulfLuvrEva11 and to the others who made requests I'm going to get to those later!

———————

You were a crew member of the Kid pirates for a while when you became the lover of the captain himself, Eustass Kid. It wasn't exactly a private relationship, but typically you two didn't do anything too in public. Because Eustass "Captain" Kid, the vicious murderer, does not go on dates.

Tonight was an exception, though. Kid wasn't really one for anniversaries or things like that, but you were a different case. It's been a year, and he was taking you to a nice restaurant at the island you were docked at. Well maybe not super fancy, but not a bar with 50 creepy ass drunk people.

He walks next to you, heading towards the restaurant, you both in nice attire.

When you enter, a lady escorts the two of you to a table. Shortly after a man comes to take orders. While you sit, waiting for the food to come, murmurs ring out. You can make out essentially what the topic is about.

'Is that Eustass 'Captain' Kid?!'  
'Out with a girl? No way!'  
'Love, keep your voice hushed, he may look nice with his fancy suit but he's still a ruthless killer.'  
'Who's the girl?'  
'I dunno, I almost feel bad for her.'

Some couples made their way out, not wanting to stay in the same vicinity as Kid.

"Don't mind them," you say with a smile, trying to distract him from the mutters.

Nodding, he softens at your voice and smile.

The front doors to the restaurant are broken down, and heads are turned to the scene.

Men- pirates- come barging in, walking jauntily and menacing through the aisles of seats, threatening the customers, when a pair stops at you and Kid.

People evacuate the scene, screaming.

"Hah! Over here, boss!" the lackey yelled, waving his arms.

The 'Boss' comes over and laughs. He's overweight and has unkept facial hair, and is bald at the head. He wears ripped, ugly clothing.

"This is the fearsome Eustass "Captain" Kid? Hah, I must be dreaming, this man can't be," he laughs obnoxiously. "I guess he rumours are false, this man is probably so weak I could take him down with a single punch!" The man continues to boast, his underlings cheering him on.

Kid gets ready to get up and teach them a lesson, when you signal for him to stay seated.

"I'll handle a small fry like this, don't bother, Kid," you inform him, standing up and brushing your dress a little.

"Ahem," you say, catching their attention.

"Ah! What a lovely girl, how about ditching this loser and-"

He's cut off by your fist in his face, resulting in him flying into the wall.

"You worthless piece of shit, learn your place."

Once the dust clears and the man is on his feet again, standing shakily and nervously.

You pull a knife on him from under your dress. "You're not even worthy to fight Kid," you hiss, kneeing him in the gut, then put the blade against his throat.

"Boss!" the underlings shout.

"Don't! Move," you threaten, pressing the knife more into his throat, drawing blood.

They freeze in place, and you lower the knife, then kicking the man down, then stomping on his skull, resulting in more blood flowing from his head.

Kid watches in amusement, smiling at his girl.

You grabbed his shirt and brought him up and punched him repeatedly. When you finally stop the torture and drop him, he lies there, a bloody pulp, unmoving.

Kid stands up, reaching out his arm for you to grab on and he escorts you out of the scene, as if nothing had just happened.

"God, I love you (Y/N)," he says, bringing you in for a rough kiss.

"Love you too, Kid."

You lean into him and head towards a hotel to stay the night, just the two of you.


End file.
